Dirty Pictures
by LanceBassLover
Summary: Logan finds "interesting" pictures on Carlos' phone, Causing drama in Carlos' private life, and Logan's curiosity gets the best of him.  JARLOS/SLASH. My first FanFic, first chapter is really short.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sighed as he quietly flipped through the pictures on Carlos' phone. Carlos was raiding the kitchen, not even realizing Logan had his phone. Logan knew what he was in for, considering the fact that everyone has dirty pictures on their phones, and Carlos was no exception. He was about to stop searching , but something suddenly caught his eye, a picture of James. Logan shot a look at Carlos, making sure he was busy, before going back to the picture.

James was shirtless, one arm up as to show off his bicep, and his tan, naked upper body. Seeing his tan line, his eyes wandered further downward. Just above his belt loop, was a tiny bundle of hairs showing from just underneath his jeans. Logan's eyes widened.

"Carlos?"

"Unngahh!" Carlos groaned from the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with cookies.

"What is this picture on your phone?" Carlos snapped his head out from behind the refrigerator door, spitting the cookies out of his mouth. He sprinted to Logan, swiping his phone from him. Logan's eyebrow raised as Carlos shoved his phone in his back pocket and gave him a stern look.

"Logan can you please, just… NOT touch my phone?" Carlos snapped at him.

"I was just asking about a picture…" Logan mumbled incoherently. He suddenly felt so ashamed for invading Carlos's privacy, it wasn't like him to act that way, and it definitely wasn't like Carlos to be this angry with someone.

Logan looked at his feet. "S-Sorry Carlos…" He mumbled. Carlos chewed his lower lip and glanced out the window, tapping his feet. He turned and walked swiftly into his and Kendall's bedroom and didn't come back out.


	2. Chapter 2

***Morning***

Carlos was woken abruptly by a strong odor wafting around him. Cuda Man Spray. His eyes shot open as he lifted himself from the bed and glanced around the room. Rubbing his cheeks, he dragged his feet to the floor. The bedroom door was cracked open, sounds of a hair dryer running, shoes pattering on the tile floor below. He swung the door open and stepped outside. The bathroom door was open, light shining from inside, James was blow drying his hair. Carlos silently gazed into the bathroom, paying special attention to the way James moved so gracefully, so smooth, it was too perfect. Carlos froze as James flicked the blow dryer off and glared at Carlos through the mirror.

"Hey Carlos!" He called with a flash of his pearly whites. Carlos swallowed and waved, smiling awkwardly.

_Damn…_

James turned his eyes on himself and ran a comb through his hair, his lucky comb to be exact. Such beautiful hair…

"What's up?" Carlos flinched, stepping closer to James. "Oh, uhmm, just the ceiling…" James chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "So umm, why do I smell Cuda?" Carlos choked out. "Carlos, you smelled like cookies, so I gave you a whore's bath." Carlos frowned, thinking about Logan. "Thanks…" James grinned so very proud "You're welcome." Carlos shifted nervously. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Carlos said shyly, stepping away slowly. Carlos hopped down the steps and glided towards the kitchen. Mama Knight was eating her breakfast, while Kendall and Logan watched morning cartoons, sprawled out on the couch. Logan turn his head to Carlos, watching him walk to the kitchen. He watched Carlos' every move, ever so intently.

_Is_ _he walking funny?_

Logan turned away and ignored his ridiculous thought. Carlos opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. He hurried over to the couch, and sat on the arm, trying not to look nervous.

"Alright, Carlos is up! Now we can get going!" Kendall grinned, jumping off the couch.

"Go where?" Carlos' voice was raspy.

Kendall laughed. "To the studio, duh! Are you ready?"

"Uhhmm… Yeah, I guess so…"

"K! Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending to this chapter, I got bad writer's block and all I could think about was other things I could write about. lol. I also apologize for these chapters being really short, I try to write more but it ends up pretty tiny. Oh well... it's 6:00 AM and I am going zombie. (~O_O)~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

***Roque Records***

All four boys hurried inside the building, Cracking dirty jokes and yelling at strangers in the hallways, Kelly following close behind shaking her head in disapproval, apologizing to the workers the boys startled and interrupted. They pushed their way into the elevator, Logan quietly holding the doors open for Kelly, who greeted him with 'Thank you' and a smile as she stepped inside. The boys continued talking mindlessly, arguing over who got to press the elevator button, the value of pi, James' sudden craving for pie, and who could hit the hardest. Carlos jumped giddily as the elevator stopped on their floor. He looked so cute in his light pink skinny jeans, gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, his bulky helmet to top it off, Jumping like a kangaroo on speed. Kendall, James, and Logan stopped, and stared at Carlos, swiftly turning his head to face the guys. He stopped jumping.

Kendall belted out in laughter. "Carlos, you're such a dork!" He joked, pushing him out the elevator. Carlos blushed as James and Logan joined the laughs. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment, when an arm swooped around his neck, causing him to snap his head around.

"He's my dork though!" James proclaimed to the entire floor, dragging Carlos with him under his arm. He could've melted under those muscles, the soft skin gliding against Carlos' warming cheeks. It felt so nice to be touched, even just a little. James ruffled Carlos' hair, and he was completely enchanted, He wanted to be touched more.

_Wait… Did James just call me __**his**__ dork? Ohh my god…_

Carlos snapped out of his trance when the warm arms around him disappeared. He almost started to whine, but stopped himself, and flopped onto the clean white couch in the lounge, still somewhat limp from James' touch. He scratched his head, and panicked, eyes widening.

_Where's my helmet? _

His eyes darted around the room, as he jumped on the couch, head spinning in every direction, rapidly searching for his helmet. He tumbled off, turning to the guys, faces red with laughter erupting from their bellies. James was holding his helmet, picking at the foam padding on the inside, rocking back and forth as he giggled uncontrollably. He tossed the helmet back to Carlos and apologized when they finally stopped laughing. Carlos softly fell back onto the couch as Kelly appeared in the doorway with a large binder in her arms.

"Guys, when you're done, Gustavo would like to see you in his office." She said before shutting the door. Kendall sighed as they all lifted themselves from the chairs and walked to Gustavo's office, pulling the door open. Walking inside, Gustavo spun around in his chair, facing the boys.

"DOGS!" He shouted. "SIT!" The four gathered to the couch and sat down quietly. Kelly, standing behind Gustavo, walked to the boys, handing them song sheets. "You are going to be singing for a new episode of New Town High. No real song, just ooohs and ahhs, and a few lyrics." Kelly stated.

"Pfft, That's weak." Kendall blurted.

Gustavo eyed Kendall angrily. "Look, a job's a job, and money's money, so whine all you want, we're doing this!"

Carlos' eyes wandered as Gustavo continued to lecture on how important the little things are, what's special about singing in the background, and whatnot. He couldn't stop thinking about James' warm touch, his silky skin, the way their bodies moved so well together, it was hot. He looked down at his shoes and tapped his toes together, imagining James' body against his.

"GOT IT?" Carlos jumped when Gustavo finished his rant.

The three other boys nodded in agreement and sighed, disappointed.

"Go listen to the demos, learn your parts, and tomorrow when we I see you again, you'd better have gotten it down." Gustavo added before directing the four out of his office.


End file.
